kongregate_hello_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kongregate - Hello World! Wikia
Description of Hello World! A place where one can create and express themselves as if in their own personal world. Room description inspired by joker1995. It's also been pointed out to me that I should include the following: This is a non-role playing room. If you wish to do so, please direct yourself elsewhere. ~ This room was created by joker1995. ~ This room is the perfect place for socializing and can be a bit dramatic at times, but who doesn't enjoy drama? Get to know the people of Kongregate adam_lol_bridges : the unpredictable and random king of the room. he appears occasionally throughout the day and is prone to escalate an argument for longer if its not about him. he is easily persuaded into doing things no matter the scale or randomness of the task. he is prone to make alts and pretend to be whole new people so watch out if he seduces you with his alts..... BinhTheKawaii : One of our noisiest and most infamous chatters. Some consider him a major pervert, but deep down, Binh's an absolute sweetheart. Hence it's a shame that he frequently text-rapes female newcomers to Hello World. Binh is a master of spamming, so don't try to out-spam him... for you won't win. Some users dislike Binh for his sexual talk but most love him unconditionally. With Binh, there's never a dull moment and he's almost always happy and fun to talk to. Binh is also extremely proud of his sex drive (or, to put it more accurately, his masturbation drive). According to Karisade, Binh is the current Vietnamese National Fapping Champion (2015). Boobmeister : Obsessed with boobs of all shapes, colours and sizes (but particularly gigantic ones), Boobmeister will talk incessantly about breasts, adult nursing and bizarre sexual practices, whether you want him to or not. A purveyor and distributor of informational and video links to all things boob-related, Boobmeister will randomly PM people with links to sites they wished they'd never seen, or even post them in chat. Though his comments are often witty, thought-provoking and strikingly eccentric, Boobmeister frequently displays the maturity of a twelve-year-old and the sexual morality of a drunken sailor. EmilyRulerTeshic : EmiraIII: A particularly opinionated teenager, Emira likes to troll pretty much anyone who enjoys chatting and flirting on Kong. Consider yourself a potential target if you show any signs of life below the waist. Although her writing skills are good, she lacks the ability to compose a logical, coherent argument and frequently makes a fool of herself when failing to back up her assumptions with evidence. Her trolling attacks can be particularly tasteless; indeed she coldly tells people to go kill themselves for no apparent reason. Emira has few friends on Kong and appears to compensate for her isolation by attacking people who are popular and who enjoy themselves. Her spitefulness, lack of humour and failure to argue convincingly have led to her being spurned by myriad chat users... so don't be surprised if you find yourself reaching for the mute button! gigadrain : A 15 year old who is a total sadist, a weeaboo(a white person who participates in japanese culture), hates school, and is a terrible person in general. He lives in a relatively unknown town, and in his location, is a total smartass. But he's very friendly, as he goes to the effort to create nicknames for frequent chatters that he's grown close to over the months, such as in the example of HeyAllHowAreYou, who he named Kakeru. The reason for this nickname is unknown, as he has forgotten why he named him that and is too lazy to remember. It is likely from a manga character, as he has read next to nothing else since he started middle school in 2011. He isn't a very frequent chatter, as he is a slow typer and can't keep up with the chat half the time. His literalness often kills trolls, and he enjoys rpgs like Pokemon. He is also anti-normal in chat, likely losing only to Nyan in anti-normalness, and sees that he must repent for 5 minutes when he mentions normalness. goldwolfs1 : jakejakey : Not a very notorious user on Kongregate. He likes raping but doesn't like being raped. He is definitely easy to get along with, but not so easy to maintain a conversation with in private. Jake is known as the "gender bender" for he likes to turn people from men to women through roleplay and he's also very fond of killing people. He's a very nice guy and he honestly deserves more attention than he gets. jayiscool : Jay, also known as Zanok, flirts a lot and doesn't quite understand the complication that is a female mind. He tends to not know how to read women's actions correctly so try to be blunt with this guy, or you'll confuse the hell out of him. Although he can be an oblivious nuthead, he can be a very sweet guy with a big heart. He loves sexual roleplay, so join him in chatzy for some "fun." JohnsonWD : A very unpredictable lad whom desires freedom. He's an amazing friend but often doesn't understand chat too well and doesn't take things seriously. He can't hide his attraction to women and flirts a lot, so be careful around this chap. He loves sexual talk and he is known as a sex slave to Siara. Overall, he's probably one of the best friends you could ask for, even though he can be an absolute idiot at times. Johnson has trouble taking things seriously, so when you want him to be serious about a subject, just tell him and he'll listen- Since listening is one of his strong suits. Karisade_X : A mysterious mentor who, through observation, perceives much about his fellow Kongregate members and who often surprises people with the accuracy of his analysis. With Karisade, you either love him or hate him, for he has a knack of figuring out your secrets. Karisade is a very easy person to talk to if you're willing to accept the truth, as well as his incessant love for larger women, dirty jokes, long walks on the beach, Pina Coladas, getting caught in the rain... plus the art of counter-trolling and being a smartass. Albeit, a lovable smartass... if you watch your step. Kregor123: '''. Kregor has a friendly, energetic and lively personality, frequently filling the chatbox of Hello World with reams of engaging text on a variety of subjects, for Kreg will talk about almost anything. He can sometimes be sad but he is very sweet. Kreg gets easily excited and reminds some people of ''Binh'': he sometimes talks rudely but he does not do it on purpose. Sometimes he can be quite horny in chat (but, unlike Binh, he never resorts to text-raping people). He is also Sir Kreg, the Kregness. Leddidian : A shy wallflower in the chat party, Leddi prefers to watch rather than talk, even though she's fluent in both English and Finnish. She lives a quiet, lonely and unappreciated life, sometimes wishing that the world would end and that everyone would just die. However, as disgruntled sociopaths go, Leddi is exceptionally cute and cuddly. She loves her hugs, but approach her gently or you'll make her blush (and reach for her carving knife). Few things bring a smile to Leddi's face, but one of these is Chinese celebration music. Occasionally, she giggles like a maniac for no apparent reason. She's one spooky Scandinavian (though strangely sexy in a 'serial killer' kind of way). Madbobblehead1 : This boy is fun-loving and just as spunky as the rest. He looks for friends eagerly, however, if you start off your first impression with insults toward his friends... you made a bad decision. Don't worry about being smart and cracking a wise joke with him, he loves to throw jokes right back.. so long as you can take what you dish out. He loves to flirt and can be a very good friend if you get close to him. A sweetheart alongside a total asshole in one body... choose which path you take with him wisely, or else you'll receive the brunt of the latter personality in this duo. MeganD : Also known as FallenAngel, this girl is a bag of spunk. You'll never know what's going to come out of her mouth and if you're interested in wild girls, she's the one for you. Megan is often seen on Tinychat with other people from Kongregate and is very easy to talk to. Most of the time, she will try her damned-est to give you a warm welcome and invite into whatever debaucherous and extravagant conversation just so happens to be taking place when you enter. Misubito : A rather nice but new user who is often goes by Misu. Dont ever get his name wrong or he will give you so much sass! He tends to get lost in the Idle games he plays but will chat a lot of the time. He got fake internet married to Trunks4454 because ROMANCE! natsu9001 : A keen chatter, Natsu is often on the lookout for a bed-buddy, so attention all females! He likes to be called Nat and is famous for his 'Unholy Trinity of Pants' (the overpants, the pants and the underpants). Occasionally, Nat wears no pants at all. His Kong motto, inspired by Nietzsche's philosophy, is "that which doesn't kill you gives you XP". Nat is friendly and polite, though he can be sexually suggestive and naughty. All these qualities endear him to the people of Hello World. NyanchuStudios : Also known as lasereyez, Nyna, or Nayn, he's an indie game developer (who stubbornly refuses to learn any programming languages). He considers himself the local chat idiot, despite what others say. If called crazy or stupid, he will take it as a compliment. He likes to make jokes in chat to lighten the mood, despite what's currently happening in the chat, and never knows when to stop. He has a strange obsession with the :3 emoticon, and uses it at random. He tries to keep the chat alive and cheery. Yeah.... this manic motherfucker knows how to resurrect a dead chat in seconds. Along with Johnson, Nyanchu is Siara's backup sex slave. Patriotsforlife5 : Most know him as LikeMike, that bastard that never goes away. Chat is never dead when he is involved, but it's not always in a good way. Mike tends to join primarily when there's drama involved, for he thrives on it and likes to insult people to feel better about himself. He's also a player, so watch yourself ladies! With Mike, you can never tell if he's actually being sweet or just playing with your feelings. But overall, he's an 'interesting' guy to be friends with. ShadowTooth : Shadow, (otherwise known as Dailin) occasionally chooses the wrong times to be serious, has a short temper, and no form of self esteem whatsoever. Overbearing at times and obnoxious during others, in public she can be seen like an animal that feeds off of snark and any troll that dares to challenge her. Being the first to point out her own flaws, she will constantly bring up her insecurities in comparison to others in an attempt to make them feel better about themselves. However, in private... she wears a different face. Sensitive and faulty on the inside, do not take her prickly and harsh facade as the real impression of who she is... if she takes the time to ignore the raunchiest, most fucked up, and hilarious chat in Kong to PM (privately message) you... she gives a shit about you. Don't take it for granted. SiaraValentine : Sweet at first glance, and sweet every second after. She's always greeted when she enters the chat, liked by many of our members. As casual and "chill" as they come. Being observant and quick to find what makes a person tick, Siara likes choose her friends without them even knowing it. Although, at times, she may not understand the difference between a person being serious or silly... have patience with her and try to be blunt when you need to talk about real stuff. This girl has some of the best intentions.. maybe not the best methods of achieving these goals, but still. My ass -Super. SweetieJenna : TheSuperficc_ : super is a traveler when it comes to Kong but he visits hello world the most to check up on things. he is an honest person and can convey his opinions in a blunt but honest format. He is lively to have around, though frequently short-tempered and well known to fly off the handle at the slightest provocation. He's known to be a small time troll when not on Hello World, so watch your back! thatsabsurd : that's absurd aka mommy is a user that chats only when there are less hot heads in the room. she is known to push the stuck-ups off their pedestals occasionally and does a damn good job at it. I can't really find very much wrong with her quite frankly and I'm trying my best here so DONT JUDGE. THETURTLEKING1 : TiffyChatchat: '''Often seen online, she's witty with a sharp tongue. Tiffy can reply to any comment or insult like it's nothing. She's one of the room favorites, and is rarely muted. Tiffy often makes random comments, including oblique video game references that nobody ever gets. Similarly, she'll randomly reply with "Your mom" to virtually any question (e.g. Q. Hey, where's Nyan?? A. In your mom...). She also likes to describe the bizarre sexual activities of her friends, such as wall-humping and twerking in pools. According to Tiffy, her best quality is that she's damn good at spelling... anything less than an A++ on a spelling test ranks as a paradigm-shifting catastrophe. WhiteHotGirl123: Also known as Matzia, WhiteHotGirl is a dedicated gamer and anime lover from Sweden. She describes herself as a "Mostly Awesome Swag Girl" and "pretty like a cute fox", to which her tasty profile pic bears witness. A seasoned regular in Hello World, Matzia's friendly and chatty and loves pets. Her favourite television series at the moment is "Attack on Titan" (she loves Eren and Mikasa). At 22, WhiteHotGirl is one of the chatroom's senior members. Category:Browse